Never Say I Love You, Kagome
by jeffs
Summary: why Inuyasha never says i love you, kagome. Or at least, a reason


Never say "I Love you, Kagome"

by Jeff Shelton

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

"NNNOOOO!"

Kagome's scream wakes up her companions from their sleep.

As they wake up, they can see Kagome sitting up in the sleeping bag, her sweat filled PJ's sticking to her, her eyes wide open, but not seeing anything . . .

"Kagome!" "HUH?" "FEH!" "Lady Kagome!" they call as they rush to her.

Kagome places her hands in front of face and she begins to cry into her hands. Great big, horrible sounding cries . . .

"What's wrong?" Shippo asks as he stares at her.

"A nightmare." Sango says as starts to try to comfort Kagome.

"You think!" Inu-yasha snarls as he jumps behind Kagome.

"Perhaps a vision." Miroku says thoughtfully. "Her aura is very disturbed."

"Snap out of this, bitch!" inu-yasha yells as he shakes her.

"Leave me, alone!" Kagome screams as her power pushes Sango and Inu-yasha away from her.

"Kagome?" Sango whispers as she sits up.

Kagome looks at her friend. "Just . . . just give me a couple of minutes, ok?" She whispers. "I need to think."

Silence, as Kagome's friends look at each other, and nod in agreement. They will give her some time.

Kagome hugs herself and shudders. "No." She whispers. "I. . . Won't? I wouldn't . . . I can't do that . . . "

"Kagome?" Shippo whispers.

Kagome shakes her head, no. "Not just yet."

She covers her face, takes a few deep breaths and shakes herself.

"If you need anything, Lady Kagome." Miroku calmly says, "Just ask."

Kagome looks at him and nods. "Thank you, Miroku."

Silence . . . as Kagome stares into her hands, thinking.

She takes a deep breath and looks at her friends. "Everyone." She pauses. "I need to speak with Inu-yasha." She looks at him. "Alone."

"Why?" Sango asks.

"Miroku is right." She whispers. "I just had a vision of the future. A future that . . . " She shakes her head, no, and stops speaking.

"Kagome?" Miroku asks.

Kagome looks back at her friends. "I want you all to promise me that you won't follow us. I have to tell him something in private." She looks at Miroku. "Promise?"

He nods.

"I won't spy on you." Sango says.

"Kagome? Are you sure?" Shippo asks.

Kagome nods. "I'm sure Shippo."

"Ok, then."

Kagome looks at Kirara. Kirara nods.

She looks at Shippo. "Shippo, could you get a pen and some paper from my pack?"

Shippo looks a question at Kagome. Kagome shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Shippo." She looks at her other friends. "I can't answer your questions. Just, please trust me."

Shippo nods and moves to the bag.

"Wench." Inu-yasha growls, obviously upset.

Kagome unzips the sleeping bag and tries to stand, but, her legs just wobble under her.

She turns to Inu-yasha and raises her hand in his direction. "Could you, please, help me stand, Inu-yasha. My legs don't seem to want to work."

He grabs her arm and lifts her up. "Kagome?" he whispers in her ear, as she leans against him, hugging him.

"I'm . . . " Kagome begins to say. "I'll be ok, inu-yasha. Just not right now, ok."

He nods.

"The paper and pen, Kagome." Shippo says as he hands her the pad. Kagome smiles at him. "And my flashlight, too, Shippo, please."

He nods, rushes off, finds the flashlight and hands it to her.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asks, "could you carry me somewhere private, please?"

Inu-yasha looks into her eyes, nods, lifts her up in a bridal carry and jumps into the darkness of the night. "Don't look for us. Not until dawn!" Kagome cries as they leave her friends.

Fifteen minutes later deep in the forest.

"You really didn't want them to find us, did you?" Kagome asks as Inu-yasha, finally, stops jumping around. "You must have changed directions a dozen times."

Inu-yasha positions Kagome so she can lay on his lap, while he leans up against the trunk of a huge tree. They are up high in the branches of the tree.

"Feh." Inu-yuasha replies. "Nobody can follow that trail."

"Thank you, inu-yasha."

He nods.

A pause.

"What happened?" Inu-yasha asks.

Kagome shudders. "I saw the future, Inu-yasha." She whispers. "A vision of the final battle with Naraku."

He hugs her. "Why are you afraid? We will kill the bastard."

She nods. "Only at great cost." Slips from her lips.

He closes his eyes.

Another pause.

"Kirara, alone, lives." Kagome whispers, her face white, her eyes staring into the darkness. "She places the jewel on my breast, she wraps your arms around me, then she cremates us, causing the jewel to be reborn, again."

Inu-yasha's hug strengthens.

"We would have won, and lived." Kagome continues, "But you were too angry, too mad. You wouldn't . . . There was no teamwork."

"Why?"

In a ghostly whisper, Kagome says, "Naraku tricked me." Inu-yasha pales. "You saw it, and it hurt you. Badly. Even with . . . You still transformed. Your demon blood . . . "

"Fuck." Inu-yasha whispers. "What did he do!" he growls.

"Place your hand on the hilt of your sword, Inu-yasha." Kagome says, "And I'll tell you." She licks her lips. "Once you know how he tricked me, then . . . then he will not be able to use those words and trick me. And then the future will change."

"Words?" Inu-yasha asks, as he wraps his right hand around the hilt of his sword. His finger pale as he squeezes the hilt, hard. "He hurt you, right? Like he did with Kikyo? Right?"

Kagome shakes her head, no. "No" she whispers. "He . . . he made me feel good."

"I'm fucking confused." Inu-yasha growls.

Kagome twists around, hugs him and places her hand over his, as he grips the sword. "I know, Inu-yasha. I'll explain. Just, please, stay calm."

"I'll try."

Kagome takes a deep breath, and looks into inu-yasha's eyes. "My vision." She pauses. "We had an argument, a stupid one, and I ran to the well. Naraku was waiting at the well." Her other hand finds Inu-yasha free hand and she grabs it. She lifts his hand and places it around her throat.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha whispers. He tries to removes his hand, but she presses it harder against her skin.

"Don't inu-yasha?"

"Why?"

"So, if you kill me, it'll be quick and painless." She whispers.

He stares into her eyes. Her pupils are going, and her eyes are just white balls in her skull, with black pinpricks in them. She isn't looking at him, she looking at her memories. She blinks, and tears begin to flow. "I'm sorry, Inu-yasha. Believe me, trust me. IF I had known . . . I'd never."

"Never what?" Inu-yasha hisses at her. "I'm not going to kill you. I not going to hurt you, ever!"

"Naraku was at the well." Kagome begins to speak again, her tone low and emotionless. "He . . . he apologized for the fight."

Inu-yasha's eyebrows rise in puzzlement.

"He . . . said . . . The Words. Words that . . . I've always wanted to hear from you."

Kagome licks her lips, her eyes change back to normal. She caresses his hand. "I thought he was you, Inu-yasha. I. .. Believed him. I. . . " she looks down at the ground, not him. "I kissed him." She whispers.

Inu-yasha growls in anger. His hand grips her throat.

"He kissed me, back." Tears drip onto Inu-yasha's hand. "He . . . I . . . Thought he was you, and I let him touch me, hold me, feel me."

Blood begins to drip down Kagome's throat, mingling with her tears.

"I'm sorry, inu-yasha." She whispers. "I never wanted to hurt you, never. Believe me. Please." A pause. "Please say, something . . . "

"How far?" He growls at her.

"I. . ." Kagome pauses. "You must have sensed something, Inu-yasha. You and the others arrived before . . . before."

The pressure on her throat eases.

"You saw enough." Kagome continues. "You saw."

"Don't fucking tell me what I saw." Inu-yasha growls out. "I'm going to have enough nightmares already."

"Yes." Kagome hoarsely says. "You transformed and attacked." Her lips twist into a smile. "I. .. I think he was planning something else, but you forced the fight."

"Something else?"

She licks her lips, again. "I think, maybe, he was planning . . . planning to leave me, alone, when he finished and let you find me, then, maybe watch, as. . . . "

"Fuck. Stop." Pain colors inu-yasha's voice as he, almost, begs her.

Kagome nods. "You won't listen, you wouldn't let Sango and Miroku help you, and . . . And, yes, you won, Inu-yasha, but, only at the cost of your life and everyone else's." She whispers.

Inu-yasha closes his eyes, removes his hand from her throat and uses it to wrap her in a hug. His other hand is still gripping the hilt of his sword. He places his lips on her throat and begins to lick her blood, cleaning her. Her free hand tangles itself in his hair and finds the base of his ears.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. He nods, as he whispers. "Me, too."

A timeless pause.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispers. "I think I know a way to prevent that future from happening."

"How?" He asks as he breaks the hug, so he can look at her eyes.

Kagome looks around. "Where is my pen, paper, flashlight?"

He pulls them out of his clothes. "These?"

"Thank you, inu-yasha." She takes them from him, turns of the light and writes something on the paper.

"Inu-yasha?" She shows him the note she wrote. "Do you . . . Can you read this? Do you understand it?"

He looks at it, then her. "Yeah. I'm not good at words, but I know that phrase."

She nods, and then closes her eyes. "Inu-yasha."

She pauses. Tears begin to flow from her eyes, again.

More time passes. More tears.

"Kagome?" inu-yasha whispers.

"Inu-yasha, please. Please, promise me that you will never tell me what I've just wrote."

Inu-yasha licks his lips.

"Once I know that you'll never tell me that, then, I'll know when he tries to trick me, and then," A smile appears on her lips. "I'll purify his ass."

"His dick, you mean."

Kagome blushes, but nods, yes.

Inu-yasha looks at the pad of paper. He reaches out and grabs the piece of paper that Kagome wrote on. He crumples it and throws it into the darkness.

"I promise." Inu-yasha whispers.

Kagome hugs him and cries into his shoulder.

'Another reason to fucking kill you, Naraku.' Inu-yasha thinks and he comforts Kagome. 'Now, I'll never be able to tell her that I love her.'

The note, when it lands on the ground, unfolds, revealing the words:

I Love You, Kagome

The end.

A short scene

Apology

by Jeff Shelton

I wish to apologize to my readers and fans.

I have not been updating my stories as I should.

I have no real excuse, my real life has interfered, but I should have able to find a few minutes a week or so to update. At least something like: "I'm sorry, but I can't update this week."

I do hope to start posting stories again.

I hope.

I am writing, again. Although much slower than I used to.

IF everything goes as I plan, I hope to post something in a month or so.

Please note: The story that I'm working on is a new story. I wanted to start a new story from scratch, to get back into the habit of writing.

Again, My Apologies.

Thank you

jeff shelton


End file.
